Gemformers
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: What happens when Homeworld is destroyed, flinging the Diamonds into a whole other dimension as they are trying to escape? And what will happen if romance begins to bloom between the two races? This is an AU and might be OOC, but I don't know EVERYTHING! Lastly, enjoy please!
1. Ending of an Era

_**Homeworld**_

 _Era 3, first rotation, cycle 236_

* * *

Homeworld was a panic.

And that was putting it _lightly_.

All the Diamonds were in the same physical place for the first time since Pink's supposed shattering, and that place was their personal ship bay.

"Are all the ships ready, pearl?" Green Diamond asked, emerald eyes looking at the much smaller gem with a cold look, but the gems around her and their pearls knew it was to mask the deep rooted fear she felt, that they all felt at that very moment as yet another tremor shook Homeworld.

"Yes, my Diamond." Green pearl stated, saluting her master. "All the evacuee ships have been sent to each of your planets, and have landed. And your escape ship is fully prepared for departure, my Glorious Green Diamond."

"Good, pearls! Enter your evacuation pod immediately!" Red Diamond ordered, pointing to the smaller pod.

All the pearls looked to their masters, who gave solemn nods to their servants. Their heads dropped slightly as they boarded the escape pod.

Fake White Diamond looked to the others, and a look was shared between them all.

"Contact her, Grey. It's time." Red said, nodding to the younger Diamonds around her, and boarding their escape pod and taking her seat. Green took her seat at the head of the ship, and Grey sat next to her and took out her gemtab and sent a message to White Diamond.

In barely a moment, Her Grand Clarity was in the ship, sitting next to Red.

The tremors got worse the second White boarded the ship. Green Diamond, launched the ship into full drive, just nearly getting crushed by large pillars and statues of them.

Just as the ship parted the gravitational pull of the crumbling planet, it exploded into billions of pieces. They screamed as they all lurched forwards and then blacked out.

* * *

 _In a whole other Universe_

Inside the Autobot base, Ratchet was monitoring the screens, searching for Decpticons, or even better, _energon_.

As he turned to another frequency, a large foreign energy signature was picked up by the scanners.

"Optimus, I'm picking up a strange energy signature, just twenty-two clicks north-east of here. It could be energon." The medic/scientist said to the Autobot leader. The prime nodded to the medic, and then his team.

"Autobots, roll out!"

* * *

Black Diamond grunted as she slammed her shoulder into the jammed door for the thirteenth time.

"YOU COULD HAVE LANDED, OH, I DON'T KNOW, _A LITTLE **SOFTER!**_ " The incarnation of mischief and corruption yelled at her younger green subordinate as she slammed herself into the door yet again, only managing to create a larger dent in the sturdy mettle surface.

"And you could have made these doors a little easier for me to break from the inside, Grey!" The muscular dark one grunted, charcoal eyes glaring at the two Diamonds in question.

Grey huffed, brushing a small lock of silver hair from her face. "I made it so this ship would be nigh destructible, so none of us would end up _shattered_ , Laca." The tech said, using the ancient gemarian to refer to the Diamond elder. Black grumbled, rubbing her shoulder and sitting back in her throne/seat.

"Lemme have a go at it, Black!" Orange smiled, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

The warrior scoffed, if she couldn't -and she was the 3rd strongest Diamond- then what made that pipsqueak think _she could?_ "Sure why not, Knock yourself out, kid, poof yourself, I honestly do _not_ care." It was no secret that Black was known for her irritability, having corrupted and shattered many of the gems under her.

Orange grinned a childish grin, and rubbed her palms together, lava beginning to _bubble_ off her skin. Placing her liquid fire hands at the center top point of the door, she began to trace the outline, humming a song to herself.

Black's jaw dropped as the door fell right off the pod, clattering to the ground.

Orange smiled and sang. " _Brains always beat brawn, Black!_ "

Black growled softly under her breath, if she could have, she would have corrupted that little orange gemling eras ago.

"Let's just get out of this ship, and find Steven, or better yet our pearls and reestablish our gempire, ladies." Brown said, placing a hand a top Black's shoulder. The others nodded and murmured agreement with the Diamond of insight, all except Black, who absolutely _loathed_ when a Diamond younger than her told her what to do.

* * *

The Autobots scanned the area, and stared at the ship that had plowed through _miles_ of desert.

Said ship was of an opaque rainbow color, shining many tones, but white was the most prominent tone. It also had Diamond patterns all over, in varying shades.

"What is it...?" Bulkhead asked, as they stared at the odd ship.

Just as they spoke, the door _melted_ off its hinges, and through the sand stirred up they could make out multiple colored beings.

Team prime drew their weapons as the beings inside came closer to the open hatch, hushed voices over-heard.

" _What are they_?" a refined voice whispered, peering around the doorframe towards the Autobots, her build being round and curly.

" _Better question; are they friend or foe?_ " A strict voice asked, her outline hard and crisp.

" _We should ask them._ " One of the smallest of them suggested, her frame wispy and petite.

" ** _NO!_** " All but the small one whisper/shouted, clear annoyance in their voices.

"Come out, with your limbs up." Optimus stated, his blaster at the ready, but not charged.

Out from the still settling dust stepped a White being, then a Red, then a Black, Grey, another not as shiny White one stepped forth, then a Tan, Brown, Orange, Yellow, Green, Teal, Blue, Purple, and then finally a Violet one stepped out.

All the bots stared in confusion, and shock at the group of large of colored Females.

And the Diamonds stared back, their attitude anything but hostile. More like, confused, annoyed and curious.

* * *

 **So, what do you all think of the first chapter of this newest fanfiction? Frankly I don't know how I got this Idea but I think Diamonds/Transformers is a good story, and who knows where it might go from here?**

 **Leave reviews please, and I might add another chapter, and will try to update on Fridays!**

 **FFGAW signing off!**


	2. Ch 1: Crystal company

**Hello readers! If you are seeing this, it means you either Reviewed/Favorited/Followed this story! And guess what that means?**

 **...**

 **A NEW CHAPTER!**

 **BTW shout out to** **LegionnaireBlaze who Followed/Favorited this story!**

 **And to** **Introverted Phoenix-** ** _This seems super promising! I've had similar ideas, so you're not alone. Keep it up! :)_**

 **Thank you!**

 **And Redwalllover28!(who has been a MAJOR help in lots of my other stories! Your the best Red!)-** _ **I LOVE IT! Want help?**_

 **I'm glad you love it! And I think I got this one under control,**

 **And I wonder what has stopped other author from writing something like this in the past because it seems like such a good Idea!**

* * *

 ** _Earth_**

 _2010, may 15_

* * *

The two groups stared off with each other, The Autobots guard up, while the Diamonds was perplexed beyond their minds, never having seen sentient robots before, or other beings close to their size.

Red Diamond stepped forward from the group, red gown whispering over the sand and rocks, hands clasped in front of her, hood hiding her eyes from view. Her expression one of indifference.

"I am Red Diamond, Diamond of wisdom, the second Diamond gifted to gemkind by Paragon. We come in peace. But, I must request who you are, if you can understand our language." She said in a level tone, her voice portraying the wisdom she had gathered in her millions of years of exitance.

"Why not just tell them our _entire lives story_ , and _history of our race, Red_ , since you know _so_ much!" Black rolled her eyes, folding her arms above her chest. Red moved her hand in a dismissive motion toward Black, gazed fixed to Optimus prime.

"I am, Optimus Prime, and this is my team of Autobots. Forgive me for my bluntness but _what_ exactly _are_ you all?" The large semi asked.

"We are gems. Diamonds to be specific. Rulers of a distant planet and galactic empire." Red stated, the words seeming to flicker off her tongue like flames.

" _Just to ask, you're not here to conquer the Earth are you?_" Bumblebee asked in a series of beep that the Tech understood, and other Diamonds just barely grasped.

"Tried and failed, oh, about Five thousand, going of six thousand years ago?" Grey said, fidgeting slightly, not having ever liked being the center of attention.

The Autobots looked at each other, perplexed. There had never been any activity of "Gems" in the _Seven_ _thousand years_ that they had been on Earth.

"Grey, Zip it. This isn't Crystalia anymore, ladies." Green said sarcastically, looking over a holographic map of the planet projected from her chest gem.

The others turned and looked at the Diamond of travel in shock.

A slightly irritated: "Explain further, my dear Green. For us and our... _Friends_." Came from White, who nodded slightly.

"Well from what I can sense, this is, well to be blunt, it would appear that we are in a whole other Dimension. Because the star coordinates check, this is Earth. But, not _our_ earth, not Pink's Colony." Green said, zooming in on the areas where the kindergartens should have been, but were not.

White let out a laugh, waving a dismissive hand, believing Green's words to be Ludacris. "Gumdrop, that's simply, well, _impossible!_ There is no way we could have traversed cross-dimensionally, if there was, Gems would have done it _before_ you were formed."

Green straightened up, her eyes hardening. "White, I know traveling, and we _did._ No matter _how_ Ludacris it seems."

"Hello? What do you mean by 'Other Earth' and 'Pink's colony' scrap?" Arcee snapped coldly, not trusting these so called 'gems' more than a Decepticon.

"Look, uh... Tiny-Blue-cranky-lady, If what Green says is true, we are not from here so rather than explain the past few billion years, We'll just get our ship fixed, and be out of your metal hair. So, Grey, what do you need to get the ship back in flying order?" Black answered Arcee rudely, then asked the Grey tech what it would take to fix the ship.

"A lot. And considering that you and Orange _destroyed_ the door, We could be stuck here for who knows how long." Grey said, calculating things on her Gemtab.

"Well then, if you do not mind, Prime, I would like to request permission that we have assistance to fix our ship, and perhaps a place to stay while we make the necessary repairs to it. So, I ask you this with all humbleness; May you help us?" Red asked, bowing softly to show her submission and acceptation of the Prime's authority. Black's visible eye twitch softly as she watched her elder submit so easily.

"Of course. Although it goes against every rule I have ever set, you are aware of our existence and do not seem to be hostile." Optimus said, then radioed Ratchet for a spacebridge back to base.

"No offence boss, but we don't know anything about them and your just going to walk on faith and trust them to enter our base?!" Bulkhead asked with slight anger.

"Because They seem trustworthy, and need help, therefor why should we deny it?" Optimus responded as the groundbridge opened.

"Alright gals! Hoist your skirts cause we got a ship to move!" Black yelled as each Diamond picked up a base of the ship and began to lift it into the opened warp.

* * *

"Holy sod! What the heck is that thing?!" Purple shuddered the moment the exited the warp, dropping the ship.

It was true the ground bridge had made it hard for the Diamonds to keep form. "Don't be so dramatic, Purple. I'm sure we're fine. But if it will put you at ease I'll preform a lumi-scan." Violet Diamond said, dusting her hands off.

"Optimus? Are those the other life forms you were talking about?" Ratchet asked, stepping out from behind his screens. The tall mech nodded.

Violet cast a glance towards the medic's way, and felt light rushing to her cheeks to provide them with a dark Violet flush. As for the Diamond of tech, a dark grey blush coated her face as well.

"Ok... Ahem, ladies, anyone who wants to be checked out for complications from the Groundbridge, meet me in the med bay." Violet said, boarding the ship. While Grey and Green sat to work checking the ship to see how damaged it was and if it was salvageable.

Brown Diamond formed a sienna crystallin pedestal and sat crisscross on it, her hands folding into the Diamond insignia and eyes falling shut, as she entered a meditative state.

" _What is she_ doing?" Bumblebee questioned no one in particular as he watched the other Diamond of similar gem point do some of the strangest acts he'd ever seen.

"Meditating." A small almost child-like voice answered his bleeps.

" _Meditating? But_ _why?_ " Bee asked the second smallest Diamond.

"Well, White does it to maintain control over herself, cause if she doesn't things could get a little coo-coo! And Grey does it to keep herself focused, so all our technology doesn't start acting up. And Brown does it to see the different outcomes of past and present with the beings she meets, she can see all sorts of different outcomes from minute changes, it's pretty amazing! And Whike does it, well she does it so... I honestly don't know why she does it because she doesn't have much of a purpose." Teal said, a small smile across her petite face.

Bumblebee nodded, still not understanding these "gems", but something about Teal Diamond, struck a wire deep inside his core.

" _Why do you all have gems of different shapes, sizes, colors, and placements?_ " The curious scout asked, as the oceanic colored young geman sat crisscross on a pillar of teal crystal.

"I honestly don't know, but I think it has something to do with the three prosperity's you ask Paragon for, and you spirit, or something like that?" Teal speculated, looking up at the much larger bot next to her.

" _Paragon? Who's that?_ " Bee asked, his curiosity growing with each word from her mouth.

"The creator of all gems, or what happens if all Diamonds fuse. But since fusion is illegal, it's basically just our Goedess, or a legend. But we each ask for three traits most desirable to lead our Gems, like for example; I asked for a growing wonder, and a natural never ending curiosity, and an innocence like that of a newly formed gemling. It doesn't explain why my gem is a naval gem, but, I'm not about to question the most powerful being known to gemkind." Teal said, an innocent smile gracing her features, as she answered Bumblebee's question. The Autobot nodded in understanding, his system absorbing all the knowledge she shared freely with him.

* * *

Grey was looking around Ratchet's control center, examining the computers with a look of distain. " _Surely such advanced life forms are using such_ outdated _technology!_ " She thought, her delicate fingers hovering over the keyboard, unsure as to weather or not to update the tech.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked gruffly, pulling her away from the console.

Grey stared at him, eyes trembling. "I... I-I was just examining y-your technology... Please, I meant no h-harm...!" The shyest of the Diamonds stammered out, tears brimming at the edges of her timber wolf grey eyes.

"Well you shouldn't be meddling with others things, especially since you don't feel the need to share anything about yourselves." The medic scolded, letting go of her lithe form.

"... I could upgrade it... Gem technology is highly advanced... But you're right, we haven't shared much about ourselves because, it's just protocol, we can't lest we be overpowered." Grey said, hanging her head solemnly. "But, whatever you want to know, this will provide all the information you could desire to know about our kind. No limitations." She took out a small crystal shard of multiple swirling colors and placed it into his hand, a spark flying between the two as Timber wolf met Electric blue eyes.

He closed his fingers around the small shard slowly, never taking his eyes off of hers, as light flooded her cheeks turning them darker grey. He held her much smaller hand in his, never parting as they inched closer slowly, before Grey withdrew her hand from his, her bare feet stepping back slowly as she turned away from the medic.

"I'm going to see if Green Diamond needs any help with the ship... hopefully that provides you with the necessary answers, Ratchet..." Grey continued to the ship, her eyes daring to glance back at the medic.

Ratchet hadn't moved an _inch_. His processor struggling to grasp what had just happened, and why all of a sudden the shy, reserved, grey geman had stirred something inside him like a jolt to his spark.

* * *

 **So, why is Teal Diamond sharing information with Bumblebee like it's candy?**

 **And why is Ratchet at a loss for logical answers?**

 **};3**

 **There is more to come if I get a review or two! Frankly, I know they might be OOC and that OC's make things confusing but It's a Fanfiction! Anything can happen!**

 **Anyways, until the next chapter!**


	3. Ch 2: Organic matter

_**Earth**_

 _ **Autobot base**_

 _2010, may 16_

* * *

Violet looked at the screen before her, lips pressed into a thin line as she survived the screen before her.

" _Well?_ Am I, or am I not fine from that, whatever they call their type of transportation hole thingy?" Champagne asked, with her richly British accented voice, concern laced throughout her elegant features.

Violet gave her a deadpan look. "You're fine Champagne, it's no different than if Yellow had tried to destabilize you, just with longer lasting affects. Your gem isn't going to crack or corrupt."

The Victorian Diamond let out a heavy sigh of relief, as she stepped out of the scanning capsule, brushing her all to extravagant dress back into place, and smoothing out any wrinkles. "Thank you, ever so much, my dear Veo, you have no idea what a relief it is to hear that." The Diamond of entertainment said, hugging the no-nonsense medic Diamond.

Violet huffed and pried herself from the curvaceous Diamond, waving her hand dismissively. "If I wanted thanks, I would have cured you of corruption." The medical gem scoffed, cleaning her utensils, trying to get Champagne to leave her be.

* * *

Green was under the ship which Bulkhead, Black Diamond, and Yellow were holding up for her, as she adjusted the hydraulics, and repaired what damage she could.

"You know, if I wanted to be crushed by this hunk I'd have asked a ruby to hold it up." Green grumbled, as she wrenched a wire tighter.

"If your gem wasn't a chest gem, I'd drop this on you." Black seethed, letting her half lower slightly.

"Oh, har-har! Your funny Black. I can't contain my laughter...!" The Travelling Diamond rolled her eyes ,sliding further under the ship to repair some of the paneling.

" _Just how many types of gems are there?_" The scout asked, trying not to loose his grip on the smooth metal ship.

"Oh much to many to count, But if I could warrant a guess not counting fusions, there's about 130 different facets and cuts of gem." Black said, picking back up her slack.

" _Man, I don't even want to know how many there are counting fusions!_ " Bee bleeped, shaking his head. " _What ever a fusion is..._ " He added under his breath.

Black let out a laugh, grinning at the scout. "Autobot, there are _thousands_ of fusion combinations. Also off color fusion is outlawed, because it is seen as a threat to 'Her Grand Clarity' so we're not allowed to do it unless we get a pass from her royal blindingness." Black taunted White without implying she was talking about her.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Laca, Just remember who Paragon _cursed_ _first_." White said from across the room, not even looking to the short lady of corruption. Black's eye twitched slightly at the eldest's remark, her grin dropping.

Bee looked like he was going to ask about what White meant, but the death glare Black sent his way silenced his blips.

"What is going on here Optimus?! And what is with the Giant ship?!" Agent Fowler growled, as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Agent Fowler, the space craft is otherworldly, yes. but it's inhabitants mean no harm." Optimus said, in the Diamonds defense.

The unoccupied Diamond made their way over, some out of curiosity, others out of their own defense.

"WHOA! _You're_ a _human_!" Orange squealed, staring at Agent Fowler with sparkling cheesy eyes. Red placed a hand on the Energetic gem's shoulder, making her draw back slightly.

"Forgive her enthusiasm. She has never encountered a human in many cycles. And as Optimus Prime said, We mean no harm to the inhabitants of this planet, we just wish to get home, back to our universe." Blue said, sincerity fixed into her tone.

"Prime, you have very short leniency in this situation, and giant rainbow women showing up from a whole other dimension? I don't know how much more leash I can get for you bots!" Fowler said, an unhappy look across his face.

"We are 'house broken' and we promise not to interact with the locals, Agent Fowler. Besides, Organic life isn't much of an interest to us." Green said before Orange piped up softly:

"But, I thought we wanted to-"

The Emerald colored one cut off the Jasper colored one by placing a gloved hand over her mouth. "It's not."

* * *

*A camera is turned on and you all see the diamond crest and then*

"Greetings, Fanfiction readers. I am Violet Diamond, the fifteenth Diamond formed. I am the Diamond of Healing and medicine. While my ability's are rarely used, I know what I have is a gift from Paragon. Frankly as one of the youngest Diamonds, they don't always take me seriously, even if I am known to be one of the least no- nonsensical Diamonds. I have four planets, two moons, and a star as colonies. Now that all that is out of the way, I believe you know everything you need to know about me. You can ask the Author any unanswered questions about me in the comments section below. Just don't ask a dumb question about me. That will be all."

*the camera turns off and goes back to the Diamond crest for a few seconds and then back to the story*

* * *

"Well, I don't want to see any of you outside of this base. The pentagon is already unhappy about their presence here." Fowler stated as he got back on the Elevator. "If anything happens, this is on you, Prime."

Once he left, Black crossed her arms and spoke: "Well ain't he just a ray of sunshine. Remind me not to cross his path. _Ever_."

"Agent Fowler isn't that bad, he just has his orders that he has to follow." Bulkhead said.

"Still, I'm pinging him as a clod." The darkest gem said, sauntering to the ship.

Most of the diamonds struggled to hold back their giggles and snickers, especially as Yellow's eye began to twitch and a vein become visible on her long neck.

" _What's a 'clod'?_ " Bee booped innocently. Teal couldn't help the laughter that began to spill from her lips in large bouts, as she doubled over. Orange found herself on the floor as Yellow's face got even more enraged, as her fellow Diamonds began to laugh at her.

"BE QUIET ALREADY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT, THAT INSINIFGANT PERIDOT HAD THE STONES TO CALL ME THAT! NOW JUST _**SHUT UP!**_ " Yellow yelled at the top of her lungs, lightning bubbling around her. Tears began to brim at the corners of her eyes but they never fell as she glowed from the strikes around her.

"Ladies," Red paused to collect herself and let a single giggle pass through her lips. "Ladies! That's quite enough, Our dear Yellow has had plenty of humiliation with _that_ word. Calm yourselves or answer to _me._ " Red stated, her gem glowing slightly as her finger tips flickered with flames. A few scant giggles escaped them as the laughter died down at the Wisest' words.

"Forgive us, your Radiance. But, the outburst was hard to control." Brown said, saluting the elder gem.

"While understandable, it was still rude on all our parts knowing the trauma she has gone through, and then to mock her." Red replied, folding her hands together in front of her, the flames having died down.

" _But what is a 'clod'?_" Bumblebee asked again, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's a term similar to 'glitch'. Yellow was called a clod in front of her _whole_ court, by a mere peridot without limb enhancers, which was and _is_ great embarrassment." Purple said her voice similar to that of some one from the 80's or 90's. the words rolling off her tongue as she twisted her arms, dancing to silent music. "Of course, all those terms are such horrid words, I mean whoever thought of 'em must have been tipped off his stool."

Bee went silent as he received his answer.

"As informative as this conversation is, you all have places you need to be. I've got an energon scouting mission for you Optimus, and the rest of you have to collect the kids from school." Ratchet said from his console.

Team prime nodded and transformed into their vehicle forms, heading through the ground bridge.

"Bee wait! I wanna come with you!" Teal said quietly peaking inside his passenger window.

" _But your a little too big to fin inside me_." He bleeped softly.

"Oh, that. Hang on." Teal said sheepishly, as her form glowed, and shrunk down to the size of a petite woman, phasing some diamond shaped sunglasses onto her face. "Better?"

Bee beeped in agreement, opening his passenger door. Teal smiled a childish smile and slid in, Bee buckling her in automatically.

They drove out of the base onto the road, Teal staring at the russet colored scenery around her in wonder and awe.

Her hands gripped the handle tighter as Bee drove through the winding roads towards the town of Jasper.

* * *

 _ **Steven's Universe**_

 _ **Earth**_

 _ **beach city**_

* * *

The pearls cautiously stepped from their pod and looked around up and down the coast line.

"I don't see them." Champagne pearl whispered in worry, fiddling nervously with the lacey hem of her skirt.

"Grey, tell me you can find them nearby." Purple pearl asked the second tallest in concern.

"I can't. Their signal isn't anywhere near this solar system." Grey pearl said, letting her holographic screen dissipate in silver sparkles.

"Oh no, this-this is bad! We have to find them, we what if?!" Brown pearl gasped in horror, her hands flying to her mouth at the scariest thought any of them could think of.

"Don't even think that, Brown pearl! Our diamonds are fine!" Red pearl scolded the younger pearl, as she hugged herself, worry coursing through her as she looked up to the heavens.

"Please, oh, great Paragon here the plea of a lowly pearl, and let our Diamonds be alright..."

* * *

 **Oki doki! Chapter 3, done! So how will the kids react to the gems? and vise versa?**

 **And even with Teal's curiosity, _why_ does she want to go with Bee?**

 **Oh well, I guess we will have to wait until next Friday to find out!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite and you know the rest!**


	4. Ch 3: Dark beauty

**Sorry for the delay guys!**

 **Also, yes there is a lot of OC's.**

 **Red Diamond**

 **Black Diamond**

 **Grey Diamond**

 **Fake White Diamond**

 **Champagne Diamond**

 **Brown Diamond**

 **Orange Diamond**

 **Green Diamond**

 **Teal Diamond**

 **Purple Diamond**

 **Violet Diamond**

 **But here you are!**

* * *

 _ **Earth**_

 _ **Autobot base**_

 _2010, may 16_

* * *

While most of the gems did what they could to repair the ship in their short amount of time on earth, others were restless, despite doing something.

That restless gem was the one and only; Black diamond, incarnation of corruption and mischief. So carefully walking to the door, she started down the runway out of the base to amuse herself with something of the outer landscape.

"And where are you going, my dear Black?" The chilling refined voice of White Diamond asked, catching her opposite off guard.

"Out." Was the curt response the dark gem said continuing down the runway, the heels of the taller gem following behind her.

"I think not. Surely you can find something to do here, like helping fix the ship, perhaps!" Her voice was sharp, as she stepped quicker after the naval gem.

"If I do that, I will not be responsible for what I do of harm!" Black seethed, casting a glare back at the elder, who grabbed hold of her silver ponytail, yanking the gem back towards her. Black struggled against White's grasp as the shining gem hoisted the midnight one off her feet and looked her in the eye; silver meeting silver.

"And neither will I if you continue to act so irresponsible! You know I've done it before to Yellow and Blue, I won't be afraid to do it to you! You little-"

"Stop, White, please." Red said, placing a hand on the elevated arm of the gem, her voice pleading her elder to release her younger. White pursed her lips and glared at the hooded red gem beside her who dared to ask her to stop. "If you cherish what little relationship we have left White, you'll listen to my request, and please set Black down. She didn't do anything, she's just... being Black. You know what Steven said; we need to just be, ourselves and not these molded sculptures."

White growled under her breath, and without lowering her arm, let go of Black's hair, letting her fall to the floor. The dark gem smiled and nodded to the red gem -her savior in these situations- and took off down the roadway, exiting the compound.

* * *

Stark white boots tore through the sandy ground, kicking up a trial of dust as the gem ripped through the desert, climbing up some of the rock formations, and then leaping into the sky, shapeshifting herself into a raven, she flew to the sky.

Screeching in elation, the black gem beamed as clouds whizzed past her, the ground changing into different scapes, that is until the black gem crashed headlong into a ship with a metallic clang.

"Oh cra-" Was all Blank managed as two Decepticon drones came out of the ship and grabbed her under her arms. Spinning around she tossed the two drones off as they led her down one of the many halls, her heeled boots impaling themselves on the other drones who charged at her.

Her smirk grew as black oily corruption bubbled off her fingerless gloved hands, as she swiped a hand across many drones before her, nothing happened.

Black laughed, stopping her attack, crossing her arms, she snapped her the fingers of her left hand, the corruption seeping in and causing the systems of the drones to malfunction and for sparks to fly from their bodies.

With a satisfied smirk, she sauntered down the roaming halls, only to be stopped my cold, sharp metal fingers wrapped around her wrist, spinning her around to face a silver form, with a cruel smile.

"And what do we have here? A stowaway?" Megatron growled, lifting the dark gem up to eye level.

"No, a treasure, a jewel!" Black said with mock enthusiasm. "What the heck do you think I am bozo?!" She snapped harshly, tugging her at wrists.

Megatron growled, and tossed the gem over his shoulder taking her to his personal courters. "And, explain to me just what you are?"

The subdued dark gem scoffed, resting her head in her palm, her elbow pressed to the middle of his back. "I am Black Diamond, Empress of a far off world, 23,456,698 years old, incarnation of corruption and-"

"Corruption, you say?" The mech asked, tightening his grip around her waist, as he continued down the halls.

"Yes, are you deaf? I'm the in carnation of corruption and mischief. What's the big deal, not like I can control the sun or moon, although I do have one of each in my solaritory colonies." Black said, her annoyance plain.

"And just how do you use these powers of yours, Black diamond?"

"Set me down, and I'll show you."

A door opened and Black was tossed harshly from Megatron's shoulder to the large berth. The dark gem grumbled and regained her senses, standing she threw a scandalous stare to the silver lord. "Eager much?"

Black stood, and sensually drew her arms up from her gem in spirals, her corruption ability's causing the oily substance to bubble forth, and then run down her arms. She ran her corruption covered hands through her hair, and then bending down, she tossed her silver hair and slowly let the black liquid drip from her finger tips as she slowly drew her digits up her legs, sashaying her hips as she brought her hands higher and higher. Going across her shoulders, she covered her arms, the black substance soaking into her charcoal skin.

She gave the purple eyed mech a lidded stare as her corruption began to grip her.

With a shriek, two sets of broken wings of molting black feathers sprung from her back. Bones broke and snapped, altering their position in her body to form much large, paw like feet and hands. A shaggy, course tails flung from her lower back. All the parts of her body not covered in rough fur, were covered in black and silver scales. Horns and tentacles sprung from her skull and spiraled themselves into jagged formations. Her eyes rolled back into her head, Black corruption dripping from her mouth and eyes. A horrid screech parted her now fang filled mouth, as she finished corrupting.

Huffing through her parted mouth she looked around, bug like eyes seeing a million and one different images. Her eyes fell onto Megatron, and with a feral growl, she charged the Mech, sharp claws scraping his finish.

Just as quickly as it came, it receded. Her wings still remained, as did some of the fur and scales. She stood over him, corruption dripping from her lips onto his form, as she panted, her torn top and skirts slightly shifting as she straddled over him. "How was that?" The dark gem purred, eyes shining as she got a chance to show off her abilities in a new way.

Megatron said nothing for a moment, his fans on max trying to cool his heated system. Grabbing her muscled upper arms, he stood and proposed a plan to the dark gem. "We could concur this world together! And we would be unstoppable! Come and be my queen and together the entire universe could be ours!"

Black stared up at him, pressing her almost bare chest to his midsection, words casually rolling off her corruption covered tongue: "I would be honored, but Lady is a _huge_ step down from empress. So, if you don't mind..." She plunged a hand into his spark chamber and gripped the shard of dark energon, the substance coating her charcoal fingers. "I'll be going."

With that she ripped her hand from his spark chamber, it covered in dark energon. Stepping back, she sauntered out of the room, and then exited the ship. Her broken, bare wings stopping her from plummeting to the ground.

Megatron just stood there, staring at where the dark gem had been, and how she had toyed with _him_ like that.

* * *

As Black arrived back at base, the kids were already there, getting to know these new alien beings they had the opportunity to meet. Orange was playing a _rock_ solo with Miko, Teal was playing a racing game with Raf, and Red was talking with Jack.

While the darkest gem did try to sneak in unnoticed, her presence was detected by the lightest gem of the group, who greeted her with scorn.

"Did you have fun? Did you get everything out of your system, Laca?"

Silver eyes narrowed at the gem queen, but their form said nothing, a deep seeded anger still brewing for the Diamond before her.

* * *

*A camera is turned on and you all see the diamond crest and then*

"Well Hello! And greetings to you all! I am the hip, hot, Gemtastic, Purple Diamond! Being formed as fourteenth Diamond, I was gifted by our glorious geodess, with the glorious ability of Dance, a level mind, and _poison_ , yes, poison. Paragon believed that I had a toxic attitude so therefore I can poison a gem disabling them slowly and painfully. I have three moons under my control, and personally have just the slightest, dyeing crush for Orange. Anyways, I shall talk to all of you beauties and gentle beauties, later! Oh and don't forget to ask our dear author any questions you have about me, I mean _any!_ Buh-bye!"

*the camera turns off and goes back to the Diamond crest for a few seconds and then back to the story*

* * *

 **Well, There we have it. Another chapter! Sorry again for the wait, hope this was worth it!**

 **Review, fav, follow! and enjoy!**


End file.
